


Help Me Forget

by persephades



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, takes place after the flashback to the dark year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/pseuds/persephades
Summary: Prompt: Kara Cooper/blodreina body worship. Kara was low key infatuated with Octavia, so why not some body worship and taking care of her leader after a hard day?





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just saying we should have shipped cooper and octavia because their ship name would have been coctavia and i think that's beautiful

“Blodreina,” Kara called to her, but Octavia couldn’t stop staring into the mirror. The blood splatter was still all over her face. “You did what you had to do.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” she hissed, not even deigning to look at Kara. Her hands shook as she tried to dab at the blood, much like they shook when she first held the gun to that man’s head.

“Let me.” Kara took the wet rag from her hands and began wiping the blood away. With each stroke, she saw more of Octavia’s beautiful, pale skin. She looked less like their strong leader and more like a girl, though she rarely got to be the latter these days. Wonkru was hungry and scared, and Octavia carried that with every step she took. “It’s over now.” Kane broke, and the rest followed. All would be well, provided that Octavia could move past this.

She nudged Octavia toward the bed, and she followed without protest. Normally, Octavia was more spirited and bossy, snapping at Kara when she tried to tell Octavia what to do. But she was too exhausted from today to get angry and plopped down onto the thin mattress without protest.

Her clothes were a bit loose on her, something Kara had noticed a lot around here. Rations were cut in half again, even for Blodreina. As Kara slid her hand over Octavia’s stomach, she could feel her ribs jutting out. Blodreina deserved so much more than this.

“Cooper,” she grumbled right when Kara’s hand lingered down to the waist band of her leggings.

“Someone has to take care of you,” Kara whispered, praying Octavia didn’t send her away again. Only Niylah was ever welcomed into her bed. She tried not to take it personal. After all, Octavia shared everything else with her. Kara was her right hand. She was always consulted on major decisions. Octavia leaned on her for everything… except for one the one thing Kara craved.

“I don’t need anyone.”

“Are you sure, Blodreina?” Her hand covered her hot cunt over her leggings, her thumb stroking a rhythmic circle. A quiet sigh fell off Octavia’s lips, the kind Kara could only hear if she pressed her ear to the door when she pleasured herself or was with Niylah. The needy sound was more beautiful up close. “What about someone who could help you forget?” Someone who could remind her she was Octavia first, not just Blodreina.

The only sounds coming out of Octavia as Kara mindlessly stroked the inseam of her leggings were contented sighs. She didn’t say a word. So Kara just traced her fingers over the moisture soaking through her pants, waiting patiently for Blodreina’s orders, like always.

Octavia’s eyes were shut, though the tears still streamed down her face. “Lock the door,” was all she said, not even looking up at Kara as she spoke.

After she followed the instruction, she arrived back at the bed, eyes raking over Octavia’s form. Her legs hung off the bed, boots still on. Kara got to work pulling them off with painstaking care, rubbing her feet once they were bare. Then, her hands slid up her calves and thighs, savoring the feeling for as long as she could. Blodreina may never let her touch her like this again. Kara must make the best of it.

She lifted her hips once Kara began tugging at the pants, but that was the only thing Octavia did to help. Which was fine, of course. Kara was here to serve her. Her whole life was devoted to serving her Blodreina. And now, she could finally show her all the ways she could serve her.

She pulled her panties down with her leggings, which revealed Octavia’s pink, glistening cunt. Kara fell to her knees to get a better view, licking her lips in anticipation. “Beautiful,” she whispered, though she didn’t move. She was almost scared to touch her, now doubting her ability to please her gorgeous leader.

Kara slid her hands up and down Octavia’s thighs as she eyed her cunt, trying to decide how to start. “Cooper,” Octavia murmured.

She bit down on her lip as she slid a single finger down her pink slit. Octavia’s responding sigh was soft, though not quite what she would do for Niylah. She let her thumb rest of Octavia’s clit, watching the way her chest rose in response. Slowly, she rubbed circles into it, grinning proudly at the hitch in Blodreina’s breath.

Her moans were low and hushed, as if made just for Kara’s ears. She canted her hips into Kara’s hand, trying to get the pressure she needed. “I’ve got you, Blodreina,” Kara promised as she slipped her index finger into her sopping cunt. The squeeze was tight, like a warm embrace, and Octavia’s whine was immediate. It was such a sweet sound. A gentle one, even. A far cry from the normal demands that fell off her lips.

She thrusted her finger in and out of her as Octavia adjusted, beaming at the wet, slick sound it made. When she plunged a second finger into that clinging cunt, Octavia moaned. Her voice was growing hoarse, almost a combination of a cry of pleasure and an actual sob.

Kara chased those sobs with her fingers, murmuring her praises to Octavia… the woman who gave her a second chance, who took her under her wing, who gave her a purpose here in this awful bunker… the woman Kara Cooper would die for, if need be. And she told Octavia all of that. She told her that what she did earlier had to be done. She reminded her of the good she was doing for Wonkru. She gave her the number of people still left alive. Kara told Octavia what she needed to hear as she worshipped her sweet cunt.

And with a small curl of her fingers, Blodreina was screaming out with her head thrown back, tears streaming down her face. Kara kept pumping her fingers in and out of her, slowing down as Octavia rode out the high.

Kara’s thighs began to burn with how she crouched down, but she was grateful for her position. Her own cunt hovered just above her heel, giving her something hard and solid to grind against as she watched Octavia’s slick coat her eager fingers.

As soon as Octavia’s breathing evened out, Kara pulled her fingers out and licked her cum off her fingers. She waited to see if Octavia would say something, but she didn’t. So, she stood and turned to head toward the door, her services no longer necessary.

“Cooper, where do you think you’re going?” Octavia snapped, her usual authoritative tone sending a shudder down her body. “Clean me up first.”

“Right. Apologies, Blodreina,” she stuttered out, heading back to the basin to grab a washcloth.

“No, no,” Octavia chuckled. Kara turned her head to see Octavia leaning up on her elbows, smirking at her. “With your mouth, Cooper. Lick it clean.”

Kara tripped over herself in her haste to get back to her, falling to her knees with a loud thump. Her first lick was tentative as it trailed over her slit. But then, she felt Octavia’s fingers glide into her hair, her nails gently scraping her scalp. “Very good,” she cooed. A pool of arousal formed in Kara’s panties.

She began lapping in earnest now, soaking up her arousal on her tongue. Octavia’s hand was gentle yet firm in how she kept Kara’s head buried between her thighs. Frankly, Kara could stay here all day to clean up this sweet pussy… which seemed to be what her Blodreina had in mind too.

Kara’s eyes fell shut as her tongue explored all the grooves and crevices. She kept grinding her cunt into her heel, feeling her clit throb as Blodreina praised her.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed that Octavia had lied back down again, her eyes shut as a blissful expression washed over her young face. It was amazing what feeling loved could do. Just hours ago, she was a mess. And now, thanks to Kara’s devotion, she was at peace.

“I love you,” Kara whispered into her cunt.

“Oh, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ I'm on dreamwidth! ](https://persephades.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
